


Sensations

by allthehearteyes



Series: Sex and Love [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Canon Compliant, Longing, M/M, Pining, Smut, connection, porn with little plot, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Deran can't keep his hands or his mouth off of Adrian.





	Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by theninjazebra's amazing artwork, [Fever Dream](http://theninjazebra.tumblr.com/image/181261086801).   
> Hint: Check out the art before reading the fic.   
> See more of her awesomeness at theninjazebra.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thank you to Heather_Night for always providing exceptional edits and thoughtful feedback. You are so appreciated. ❤️
> 
> ~~find me on Tumblr (same user name)~~

It’s dark on the beach, the only light coming from the stars above and the fire burning next to them.

Deran kneels, straddling Adrian’s outstretched leg in the sand. He reaches forward to cradle Adrian’s face as he brings their lips in for a kiss. Adrian’s mouth is warm and wet, and Deran can’t slow himself down. He pushes Adrian’s back to the ground, kissing him hard. Deran presses the full weight of his body, full length of his hardness, against Adrian.

Adrian’s fingers thread through his hair, and Deran moans with pleasure. It’s always like this with Adrian. No matter what they do, how he touches him, Deran can’t control his reactions or the sounds he makes. He was never vocal with anyone else, never this lost in his hunger.

Deran thrusts his tongue deeper into Adrian’s mouth. Licking at all the decadent heat, exploring the textures and the taste. Their mouths moving frantically, teeth clicking together, Deran reaches down to palm Adrian. _He’s so fucking hard._ Deran’s mouth waters for it.

He shimmies down to undo Adrian’s shorts and tosses them aside. Deran’s own shorts are painfully tight, but his only focus is on getting Adrian’s cock in his mouth. Deran settles himself between thighs splayed wide, his body shaking with lust. With one hand Deran grasps the base of Adrian’s cock, while the other squeezes Adrian’s inner thigh.

Deran leans in, smelling the heady, unique scent of Adrian, as he wraps his mouth around the hot flesh. Both of them moaning at the contact. The sounds of the ocean, waves crashing down, almost punctuating their movements.

Deran expertly pumps his hand as he laves and sucks. _He tastes so fucking good. Never get enough._ Adrian’s fingers tangle in his hair, occasionally steering Deran where he wants him to be. Sometimes pulling him back or bringing him forward, speeding him up or slowing him down. Deran allows all of it. He’s never ceded control to anyone but Adrian...the freedom it allows him... _he_ allows him. Deran’s only goal, as always, to give Adrian as much pleasure as possible.

Deran lets loose of the reins for as long as he can. Wrenching back dominance, he shoves Adrian’s legs wider as he sets his own relentless pace. Digging his fingers into muscled thighs, Deran fucks Adrian with his mouth. Moving his tongue in a swirling, swishing motion. Swallowing him down, taking him deep into the back of his throat. Knowing Adrian loves it, Deran loves it too. The dance, the edge, the balance of constricted breathe while bringing Adrian off. Nothing else like it.

Both of Adrian’s hands clench in his hair. He’s stopped trying to direct Deran’s movements, more like he’s holding on for the ride. _Just you fucking wait._

The sounds they both make, the wet heat on their skin. The scent of sex and salt. It’s primal. Wild. Madness. Deran can feel Adrian’s muscles tensing, hips shifting. Adrian moaning that he’s “close”, spurring on Deran’s need to please him. He savors it, all of it. Body tingling, shivering with desire, Deran revels in the cascade of sensations.

Deran wants so badly to fuck Adrian, to draw out their orgasms, but he can’t wait. He shoves his hand down his shorts as he quickly strokes his cock in time with the rhythm of his mouth. It’s not what he wants, but it’ll do...for now. Neither one of them is going to last long.

Adrian draws his knees up, hips bucking as Deran takes him over the edge. Hot come flooding Deran’s mouth. The taste of bitter salt coating his tongue and driving him mad. Adrian pulls on Deran’s hair hard enough for tears to prick his eyes. The sting of pain pushes Deran over the line. He feels his body jerk in ecstasy, as he comes in his hand.   _Adrian!_

Struggling to breathe, he reluctantly pulls off of Adrian and collapses onto his back in the sand. Heart racing, body heaving, skin sticky from sweat and come, Deran feels completely at ease (maybe for the first time in his life). Away from everyone and everything that’s kept them apart, that keeps him from being happy.

If he can just catch his breath, he knows he’s going to be ready for more. He’s not sure if he’ll ever be fully sated when it comes to Adrian. Everything about him turns Deran on, and all he ever seems to want is to fuck them both into oblivion.

Adrian is panting as he rolls himself onto Deran. All of Adrian’s muscled weight crushing Deran into the sand, little bites of pain along the skin of his back. He loves feeling Adrian’s body pressed to his own, especially when they’re both damp from sex.

A little embarrassed about how much he likes the feeling of being pinned down, Deran complains, “Fuck, man. You’re heavy. I can’t breathe.”

Adrian snorts, “Shut up. You love it,” as he peers down at him.

Deran is quiet, as he looks up into Adrian’s deep blue eyes. Eyes that always seem to glitter, even in the darkness. Adrian’s lips are kiss-swollen, and his freckles are alight from the fire’s flames.

Never looking away, Adrian grabs Deran’s wet hand and licks off the come. _Holy fuck!_ Adrian gives a smile-smirk as he leans down to lazily kiss him. Deran can taste himself on Adrian’s lips. Knowing their come is mixing in his mouth always makes Deran hot, and Adrian knows it.

Pretty quickly they’re back at it. Mouths and hands frantic. Desperate. They are insatiable. Inseparable. Insync.

~~~

That night was only their first night in Belize. Belize, like a fevered dream, was a perfect fantasy of sex, and fun, and connection...and far away now.

Deran’s eyes well with emotion as he thinks of those times. They’re bittersweet, those memories. He’s fucked it all up since then. Adrian doesn’t want him anymore, won't even talk to him. All Deran wants is to lie in Adrian’s arms, feel the strength of his body, and know he’s cared for. His stupid pride, the fucking family, his crippling fear, keep him from going to Adrian the way he should. Pleading, on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

He lies on his bed, hating himself and feeling ashamed. He’s disgusted with the wreckage of his life, with what he’s done, with who he is. He feels broken. Bloodied. Mangled. Ruined.

He’s desperate to figure out if he can fix things. Fix them. Fix himself.

_He’s my best friend._

_We belong together?_

_I belong to him..._

_I...I love him…_

With that last thought, Deran rests his cheek on the cold dampness of his pillowcase, closes his wet eyes, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
